


So Good, Cissy

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Sexual Content, Submission, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Wordcount: 1000-2000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa fantasizes over Bellatrix and Rodolphus, and when her fantasies come to fruition, she can't decide whether she hates it or loves it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Good, Cissy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [art by nearlyconscious](http://nearlyconscious.livejournal.com/12482.html) on LiveJournal.

People usually thought of Narcissa as  _pure_  – a sweet, angelic sort of girl who was uncorrupted by Bellatrix's sexuality or Andromeda's funny ideas about Mudbloods. Narcissa was a model daughter, as far as the whole of Pureblood society was concerned, and the thought that she had physical desires rarely even occurred to them.

They would not have believed their eyes if they had seen perfect little Narcissa when she was alone.

She had shut the door of her room for privacy and was on her hands and knees on the bed, with a silk pillow in between her thighs. She wore only a sheer, green camisole and a pair of modest black knickers, and she rocked slowly and rhythmically against the pillow, imagining that it was Rodolphus Lestrange's hand. She had been lusting after Rodolphus since she had caught him in bed with Bellatrix, and she wanted him so badly. She wanted him to fuck her with his lovely, blunt, masculine fingers…

"Oh,  _fuck_ ," she whispered to herself, falling back on the bed and rubbing the pillow against herself. She could never achieve the feeling of fingers like Rodolphus's with her own small, feminine hands…

But she might have been able to create the feeling of Bellatrix's fingers.

Narcissa's breath caught and her hips bucked involuntarily. She had lusted privately after her sister for as long as she could remember. Even when they were little, she had wanted to touch Bellatrix all over, and have her put her hands on her private parts…

Narcissa slid one hand into her knickers, brushing a fingertip over her clit. She was all slick and wet, and her fantasies moved away from Rodolphus rubbing her pussy to Bellatrix teasing it. Her breath caught as she imagined her sister's fingers brushing over her, and imagined Bellatrix's eyes gleaming as she slid one finger into her…

"Oh  _my!_  I hope we're not interrupting, Cissy…"

Narcissa's eyes flew open and she sat straight up on the bed. Her face flamed when she saw Bellatrix and Rodolphus standing at her bedroom door, both with smirks on their faces.

"Get out!" Narcissa cried. She clapped her hands over her breasts, wishing desperately that she hadn't chosen to wear such a sheer camisole. Rodolphus stared openly at her body and it was  _mortifying_. "Get out of my room! You might have knocked!"

"We were looking for you." Bellatrix stepped forward, her eyes travelling down to Narcissa's soaking knickers. "There was something that Rodolphus wanted from you – and it's actually rather convenient that you're in this state."

"Wh- what?" Her heart skipped a beat and she squeezed her thighs together, trying to hide herself from her sister as best she could. "What do you want?"

Bellatrix didn't answer. Instead, she grabbed Narcissa by her hair and yanked her up. She moved so quickly that Narcissa didn't have time to fight – she barely kept her balance and by the time she realized that she was no longer curled safely on her bed, Bellatrix had grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back.

"It'll be easier if you don't fight us," she whispered in Narcissa's ear, and Narcissa felt her sister's wand tap against her wrists and a thick ribbon snake out of it, wrapping around her wrists. She let out a soft gasp, and a hiss of fear when Rodolphus drew something out of his trouser pocket.

It was a piece of chain, perhaps a little over a foot long, and attached to each end were dangerous-looking metal clamps. Narcissa's eyes widened fearfully as he stepped forward, holding the chain out.

"I would say that I'm not going to hurt you," he purred, "but that would be a lie. Hold her still, Bella."

Bellatrix's grip tightened on Narcissa's wrists and Narcissa bit down on her lips hard. She didn't dare struggle against her sister. Rodolphus was approaching and she whimpered with fear.

"Let go–" Narcissa began, but her words turned to a shriek when the clamps closed around her nipples. They hurt so terribly and her whole body jolted back against Bellatrix's grip.

"Oh… she looks pretty with them," Rodolphus breathed. He ran his hand over her small, firm breasts and the feeling of his touch, so warm and steady, combined with the pain of the unbelievable pressure on her nipples, made Narcissa quiver and arch.

"You knew she would." Bellatrix leaned down and kissed the side of Narcissa's neck. "Cissy's a nice little slut, isn't she?"

"Let go of me…" Narcissa moaned. She didn't  _want_  to be here, in between the two objects of her fantasies, and so completely exposed. It was humiliating. Did they _know_  how often she had fantasized about them? Her face burned crimson at the prospect.

Rodolphus tugged on the chain and a fresh jolt of pain ran through Narcissa's body. Bellatrix giggled quietly, wrapping her arms around her little sister's waist.

"Oh, Cissy," she breathed in her ear. "You look so lovely when you're hurting…"

Her fingers slipped down into Narcissa's knickers, and Narcissa bucked automatically against her sister's hand.  _Humiliating_ , but she couldn't help it. Narcissa was soaking and aching and she needed her sister ( _or Rodolphus, even better_ ) to touch her.

"So wet," Bellatrix whispered. "She's so wet, Rod. She wants us."

Narcissa moaned. There was no point in trying to hide it anymore – it was clearly obvious to them how badly she wanted them to touch her. Bellatrix was rubbing her clit gently, slowly, and Narcissa rocked against her fingers.

Rodolphus reached for the buttons of his trousers and Narcissa clenched up automatically. She couldn't tear her eyes off Rodolphus's hands, slowly –  _oh, so slowly, so teasingly_  – undoing his trousers…

"Let go of her, Bella," Rodolphus told Bellatrix, who immediately let go of Narcissa's arms and stepped back. "And lie down on the bed… I want her to lick you."

Bellatrix was on the bed in an instant. She hitched her skirts around her hips and spread her legs wide, and Rodolphus grabbed Narcissa by her shoulder and pushed her towards Bellatrix.

This was so new to Narcissa. She'd never touched a girl before – no matter how badly she had wanted to – and Bellatrix looked so beautiful, glistening and sweet…

"Hurry  _up_ …" Bellatrix moaned. She caught her own breasts in her hands and squeezed them. "Please, Cissy, hurry- Rod, make her lick me! Make her do it now!"

She wanted to lick Bellatrix. She wanted it badly.

She started to lean down, but Rodolphus grabbed her head and forced her face between Bellatrix's legs. Narcissa moaned with surprise and pleasure and Bellatrix shrieked with delight.

"Oh,  _fuck_ , yes, Cissy! I've- wanted this- for  _years!_ "

Narcissa licked eagerly at her sister, and a fresh moan escaped her lips when she felt Rodolphus grip her panties and pull them down around her knees. Cool air hit her soaking, throbbing pussy and she moaned against her sister when she felt Rodolphus's cock press against her.

"She wants it," Rodolphus whispered as Bellatrix moaned and arched against Narcissa's mouth. "She wants it badly. Don't you, Cissa? Say that you want it…" The head of his cock was playing against her opening, so lightly, so gently…

"I want it, please," Narcissa whispered. She regretted having teased herself while she was masturbating – her cunt was aching so badly. She had never felt so desperate before in her life. "I want to be fucked."

"Good girl…"

Rodolphus thrust into her with one fast, hard stroke, and Narcissa's body jolted forward. She hadn't realized how  _big_  he was, and he stretched her out deliciously.

"Does she feel good, Rod?" Bellatrix moaned, and Rodolphus grunted in response. Narcissa was in heaven –  _in between her sister and her sister's boyfriend, oh yes, it was heaven_  – and she could feel her climax approaching with every stroke of Rodolphus's cock inside her. And if the quality of Bellatrix's moaning – higher and more desperate every moment – was anything to go by, Narcissa thought that her sister was getting close as well.

She felt a burst of hot liquid inside her and Rodolphus slammed his body against hers one more time. His cock pressed against the most sensitive spot inside her and a wave of pleasure washed over her. She moaned loudly and Bellatrix knotted her fingers still more tightly in her hair and whispered, "Don't you dare stop."

Narcissa let out a strangled sob. The pleasure was so intense, so more than she had ever been able to achieve on her own, and she wanted to lie back and enjoy it. But Bellatrix's grip on her was tight, so while Rodolphus pulled out of her, she moaned and licked at her sister until Bellatrix cried out in pleasure and a rush of her juices splashed onto Narcissa's face.

Bellatrix had barely finished when Rodolphus pushed Narcissa off of her. Narcissa tumbled off the bed, clutching her breasts, which ached from the weight of the clamps, and looked up at them with tears in her eyes. Rodolphus was on top of Bellatrix, kissing her passionately, as though he had already forgotten that he had just taken Narcissa.

It made her want to cry.

She struggled to her feet and slipped out of the room. She didn't want to disturb the happy couple.

She crept into a spare bedroom, managed to ease off the ribbon from around her wrists, and slid down against the door.

_She should have known that it was too good to be true._

She should have known better than to let Rodolphus and Bellatrix touch her.

_But it had been so good._

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
